Emma's Adventure
by the-4th-Queen-of-Darkness
Summary: I saw Jasper in Deadland, and it inspired me. CaptainSwan instead of Jasper and Agnes, (for those who don't know, it's like a modern Orpheus and Eurydice story) Captain Swan as friends then Killian dies, and Emma must journey to the Underworld to get him back. Cora is the villain. ( There's no Henry and Emma's 21.) Please give it a try :)
1. Chapter 1

Emma had found a place where she could imagine starting a life. A place called Story Brooke.

And no one knew that she had been an orphan, no one knew her past.

She had an apartment, a hangout, and friends. Well, _friend_.

Killian.

Killian was the owner of the best travel agency in the world, was a certifiable genius, could charm anyone's pants off, had a really cute and yet somehow charming British-Irish accent, and was more handsome than anyone she knew. He had raven black hair, and really startling blue eyes, and when he looked at her she felt like he could see her very soul.

But he was dating someone named Milah, and they, they were just friends.

Best friends.

He was the only one that knew her whole life story. But how he liked her, she couldn't fathom.

He was too perfect, and she, she was just too broken.

 _-_ _16 Years Ago_

 _She had found her home._

 _It had taken 5 years, but finally she had a family that loved her._

 _Mark and Julia Swan. She also had two little brothers! One named August, and the other named Graham. Every Saturday, they would have mac n' cheese._

 _Emma_ loved _mac n' cheese. She got her own room, and had a whole hamper of stuffed animals._

 _And then one Saturday, Julia threw up some red stuff in her water. Then she fell off the chair._

 _After that, Emma only got to see her in a bright white room that smelled bad. Like chemicals._

 _And then after one visit, she never saw Julia again._

 _"Mark?" "Yes Emma?" "How come we never see Julia anymore?" Mark took her hands and knelt down in front of her. "Emma sweetheart, remember when Julia spit red liquid into her glass?" "Yeah." "She was very sick. She had to stay in the hospital, in the place with the beds, remember?" "Yes, but-"_

 _Then Mark started to cry._

 _"What's wrong Mark?" "Well honey, Julia won't get better." "_

 _Yes she will. She told me I always need to have faith. And she also told me I have a big heart, and that we're a-" Mark grabbed her arm and put one of his big hands over her mouth._

 _He was gripping her arm very hard, and it was making her cry. Emma didn't know what was happening. His grip was getting harder and harder, until there was a moment of blinding pain, and he released her arm but she couldn't move it._

 _She fell down, and Mark stood up, and started to kick her side._

 _"Mark! please-please s-stop!"_

 _Mark punched her._

 _"It's all your fault! Julia wasn't sick before you came here! I didn't want you but she did, and now she's dead! You took her away from me! You are good for nothing, you are nothing! No one can love you, your parents didn't even want you!"_

 _Every sentence was accompanied by a kick to her gut._

 _When she went to Pre-school the next day, when her teacher Miss Stacy looked at the giant bruise on her face, she told her to go to the nurse. When the nurse had finished, she told Emma that she had a broken arm, three broken arms, and two missing teeth. Then she asked what had happened, and Emma told the nurse what Mark had told her to say._

 _"I fell down the stairs."_

Emma and Killian were almost inseparable. Spending time with him just made her feel like not everything in the universe was out to get her.

Tonight they were sitting on her couch, talking about Sherlock. The one thing they disagreed on was who John should be with. She thought that he and Mary should stay together, but Killian thought that he should be with Sherlock.

"Okay. Killian. John and Mary are married. Mary is pregnant with his child. _They_ are together. Besides, if I were Sherlock and John told me that he loved me and he was going to divorce Mary for me, I would feel so terrible, even if I loved him back, I wouldn't tell him, I'd tell him that he should be with Mary, and that I didn't feel that way about him."

"But Emma, you see, even Mary can tell that there is something between them. And they're meant to be. If I were John, I would do anything to be with Sherlock, if I loved him." "But if I told you that I didn't love you, that I never could, it doesn't matter if you loved me, you'd go back to Mary." "No, because that's not who I am. I'd divorce Mary, and I would spend my life trying to make you see how happy we would be together."

Suddenly Emma felt like they weren't talking about Sherlock anymore. She needed to get out, before something they would both regret in the morning happened. She stood up. "You're cute when you're drunk." She kissed his cheek, but he grabbed her hand.

"Let me go Killian." He was grabbing her the same way Mark had before...

Killian didn't let go of her arm. "Killian, you, you've got to let go of me Killian, please." Her eyes started to go wild. She tried to pry his fingers off, but he was too strong for her.

"Emma, I'm not going to let you go until you tell me why." "Why what?"

"Emma, I like you-" "I like you too, but I don't know why you're my best friend. Now please, _let go of me_." "No, Emma. Tell me why you don't see it." " _What_ don't I see?"

"Why don't you see, every look, every word I say to you, every thing I do, why don't you know that I love you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Just saying, this one's Killian's then Emma's perspective.**

He looked at Emma, and he could see the different expressions flitting across her face. Confusion, disappointment, happiness, sadness, shame, and then finally, pain.

"Killian,"

She stood up, backing away from him.

"Killian, I- _we_ need to think about what you just said. It's a big deal, you know, it's _love_." He knew that she was stalling, trying to give him time to retract his statement.

But they both knew he wouldn't.

He remembered what she'd said. " _John and Mary are married. Mary is pregnant with his child. They are together. Besides, if I were Sherlock and John told me that he loved me and he was going to divorce Mary for me, I would feel so terrible, even if I loved him back, I wouldn't tell him, I'd tell him that he should be with Mary, and that I didn't feel that way about him._ " He knew that she was talking about him and Milah, and he also knew that she was about to do just that.

"Killian, I don't, I just don't feel the same way about you."

He could tell from the set of her jaw that she was barely forcing the words out.

And yet it still hurt like hell.

It felt like hell, but it gave him hope.

It meant that she didn't mean those words.

But it also meant that he would have to show her that they could be together, and that he was in love with her.

"Emma. Emma, please, look at me!" Slowly her eyes drifted toward him. He took her hands gently, pulling her towards him.

She moved closer, until he could smell her. She smelled of vanilla and cinnamon, like home.

Then he kissed her.

He could feel her lips, her perfect lips begin to move with his. Kissing Emma was like a roller coaster, first sweet and gentle, then fiery and passionate.

But he felt Emma stiffen, like she'd remembered reality.

She pulled away, and began half pushing half pulling him out the door. She quickly closed the door behind him, and he heard the lock.

He slid down the door, just trying to soak in what had just happened. He heard a small sigh from the other side of the door.

He tapped, one, two, a-three four, and he heard a little chuckle. "I have a really thin door." This time it was his turn to laugh. "Yeah." He paused. "Knock knock." There was a groan. "C'mon Swan." Sometimes when he couldn't help it, he called her Swan, just because it fit her so well. "Okay, fine. Who's there?" "Boo." "Boo who?" "Oh, don't cry, it's just a joke!" "Oh, god, really Killian? God. I-I can't believe I actually listened to that." "You don't like my jokes?" His terrible knock-knock jokes were like their thing. He'd told her that he made them up, but Emma could always tell when he was lying.

He heard some shuffling, and then he saw an angel as she opened the door and he fell onto her foot. "Shit! God Killian, your head is hard! Ow, my foot is throbbing!" He couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation from his point on Emma's rug as she hopped around on one leg.

Emma woke up on her couch with a cramp in her neck, with a bunch of blankets wrapped around her, and a note in her lap. She immediately knew Killian's swooping handwriting.

 _I'm going to get your favorite berries from the forest, be back soon, then you'll want to talk. -Killian. P.S. I took your phone so that I could listen to some music. P.P.S._ _ **Killian**_ _is your password? Too easy Swan._

She laughed at the inanity of it all. He had gone to get her some berries that were at least three miles away, that you had to cross a rickety old bridge across a giant ravine to get to, and -wait. The mayor's office had decided to close it in a couple days because someone had _died_ trying to cross.

She had to get to Killian.

It was her only thought as she ran into the forest not pausing until she got to the bridge and saw him, only to stand there and watch as a board Killian was standing on broke, and Killian fell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long! This whole chapter will be from Emma's perspective.**

 _She had to get to Killian._

 _It was her only thought as she ran into the forest not pausing until she got to the bridge and saw him, only to stand there and watch as a board Killian was standing on broke, and Killian fell._

He saw her too, and as he fell, he said only two words.

"Goodbye Swan."

But there was so much that he didn't say. He didn't say that he loved her, or that she should move on from him, or that he knew she hadn't meant it when she'd said that she didn't love him too, or that he understood she was too broken to open up that much yet, or that his death was _not_ her fault.

Even so, he knew that she'd get it.

She stood there, shocked to the bone. _Is Killian dead?_ _No. That-that can't be it._ She thought. _There has to be some sort of afterlife, that she could bring him back from. Why do you want him back? because, he's my best friend, and he likes me, and I lo-_ like _him._ Her superpower went off with every word. _You haven't even told him your entire past yet, and neither has he_. But whatever she felt towards Killian, she had to bring him back.

 **I know that that was barely a chapter, but I've been having some serious writer's block writing this, and unless I get a _lot_ of people telling me to continue with this, I'm just going to delete this story.**


End file.
